Mental Meeting
by invisibility cloak
Summary: Rita Skeeter has just been liberated from her beetle state, and is now embarking upon the quest to rejuvenate herself. When the healer mistakens her for insane, she encounters an unexpected blonde haired, blue eyed man that makes her heart race. RG


**Disclaimer: It all belongs to JK Rowling. We don't own Harry Potter, if we did, we'd be rich and not sitting here writing fanfiction. **

_**Author's Note:** We just started this, we know it makes no sense but we thought we'd be creative and try something original (aka, not a story about Draco/Harry.) We'd appreciate any reviews! _

Mental Meeting. 

Chapter 1: Escape of the Beetle.

"Free at last", thought Rita, finally stretching her arms into the air, something she wasn't able to do as a beetle. She had escaped the prison that wretched mudblood Hermione had kept her cooped up in for the long treacherous summer. Although, she wasn't as free as she had wished to be, for her legs were abnormal, disabling her from walking correctly. She knew in order to lead a normal life, she'd have to see a healer to quickly repair her legs. She looked up and did not recognize the muggle surroundings. "Where AM I?" thought Rita. She slowly started to recall that Hermione had brought her back to her house so she was in complete Muggle-ville. "How am I supposed to get out of here?" Looking around Hermione's room, she spotted a container of floo powder situated next to the fireplace. "Aha!" thought Rita. "The mudblood's not so worthless after all."

Taking a fistful of floo powder, she hobbled into the fireplace, threw the powder and shouted "ST. MUNGOS!" With a powerful whoosh, she was gusted off her feet and thrusted onto the floor of St. Mungo's waiting room. A few people glanced up from their Witch Weekly's, but were accustomed to the use of floo powder as means of transportation. Trying to gracefully dust off the remnants of the powder, Rita quickly got to her feet and plopped herself into an empty seat. 

Fifteen minutes later, after catching up on the hottest wizarding gossip, she heard her name called from the front desk. "Right here!" she answers, trying her best to disguise her distance from the wizarding world as she stumbled over to the desk. "A healer better be ready for me right now, I can barely stand!"

Inside the healer's office, Rita realized how humiliating it would be to reveal her capture by a fifteen year old girl as an Animagus besides the fact that her Animagus state was quite illegal. She knew she had to make up a believable story for the healer in order to avoid trouble.

"What might be the problem, Ms. Skeeter?" asked Healer Cooper.

"Oh well, you see Healer Coop," Rita said, hiking up her dress to reveal her bare legs, "I'm in a lot of. . . _pain. _Can you. ._ fix me?" _she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"No help can be delivered without knowing how this . . . happened, Ms. Skeeter."

"Oh, right, well. . . it's quite embarrassing actually," she said chuckling lightly. "Only a few months ago I was unfairly transformed into a beetle by an anonymous, hateful stranger. It was only until this morning that I became human again because I was trapped in a jar all summer long. You can just imagine the urges I felt, being locked away as an insect. I couldn't even fly; I was deprived of everything worth living for. Do you understand my pain, Healer? DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Her eyes were bulging and her veins were popping out of her forehead as she looked up at the puzzled, befuddled healer, who looked almost frightened.

"..Um. Well Ms. Skeeter. I don't think there's anything _I_ can do for you. However, I will personally escort you to the correct floor for your specific needs."

Rita looked up at the name of the floor as she and the Healer stepped out of the lift they were in. It read, 'Spell Damages, Floor 4.' She wasn't stupid; she knew this was where the unfixable maladies patients went.

"Excuse me healer, but I think you're mistaken. I'm not mental!"

The healer glanced up and smiled knowingly. "Of course you're not, Ms. Skeeter. Right this way."

"But..." as Rita tried to argue, her eyes fell upon a blonde haired blue eyed man wandering around his room straight ahead of her. 'Hmm..who might _that_ be' she thought to herself, her heart starting to beat faster in her chest. Suddenly, the healer shouted out, "Gilderoy! Back in your bed! Now!"


End file.
